creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gasket
-Corrupted renaming Cassidy Cassidy Breaker, or better known as Gasket, was once a normal teenager, but her 'normal' life ended when she found a safe at her dad's construction site. The Start Cassidy Breaker was a 17 year-old girl, who was already a senior because she jumped a grade. She was smart, knew how to act, and she was crazy strong. Her parents got divorced when she was 7, and she stayed with her dad most of the time, so she had a stronger attachment to him than to her mom. She made a blog in the beginning of 2014, and continued to write it through to mid-2015, then she deleted it. But, she wrote about how she became a killer and a Proxy. When she started the blog, she mostly wrote about her dad's job as a construction worker, and how she wanted to do the same. While at the site, she found a safe with a chain around it. She cracked the safe's code, but didn't know how to pick the lock on the chain, so she put everything back, and left. The next time she went to the site, a reader of the blog sent her a link to a site about picking locks. So this time, she was able to open the safe, but was stopped again, by a plastic wrapped object. Cassidy carried around a pocket knives, just in case, but couldn't cut through the material. Her dad then called her, so she put everything back, and left. A few nights later, someone broke into Cassidy's apartment, and took her dad. She blamed herself, thinking that she didn't put everything back correctly. She then says she should try to sleep, but she sees glowing eyes. The Middle A few days later, Cassidy says that she's met someone, or something. It was the Corrupted Child, and that she was drawn to the safe. So, the two of them made a deal, and Corrupted gave Cassidy the strength to open the plastic casing on the thing inside the safe, and she managed to get it open, revealing a horrifying object. Corrupted took the object, and was about to leave, but Cassidy stopped her and asked is Corrupted could help her. She explained her problem, and Corrupted thinks. Then, she tells Cassidy to live out her life until the end of high school, then she'll come back. Cassidy obeys, and when she's graduated, Corrupted comes back, and brings her to the construction site. Then, she gives Cassidy some new clothes, and a pair of goggles, and renames her 'Gasket'. Corrupted then tells Gasket she found leads to where her dad is, but if Corrupted helps her, Gasket must become Corrupted's Proxy and help her in return. Gasket agrees, and the two set off. Gasket's next blogs are much later, and she describes her first killings, renovating a mansion, and assuring her readers that she's okay. In mid-2015, Gasket writes her last entry, and then deletes her blog, due to Corrupted being upset that people know their plans. Gasket stays with Corrupted up to the present, and continues serving Corrupted as a Proxy, and looking for her dad. "You ever had your head smashed in with a jackhammer?" - Gasket Appearance Gasket looks almost exactly like Cassidy, except for a few things. Gasket wears a white long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has a pair of skinny jeans and black heavy duty work boots on. There's a construction worker vest over the shirt, and she almost always wears a metal set of goggles, with lens that change colors(purple for night vision, grey for heat), with gears around them. Her pupils look like cat's when she has them on. The outfit is the same as the one she wore whenever her dad took her to the construction site. Gasket has long light-brown hair, with grey dye at the end. Her eyes are a grey-blue color. Facts * Gasket is bisexual and single. * Her birthday is May the 3rd, the year 1997. * She's a mom-figure to Corrupted's few other Proxies. * Gasket spends most of her time in a garage, making stuff and trying to figure out where her dad is being held. * She tries to take away Corrupted's chocolate, but she always gets more. * As of 2019, she is 22 years-old. * She doesn't understand how Corrupted can be so childish, as she's older than Gasket. * She perfers to work solo most of the time * Cassidy was never close with her mother's family. * She had a dog, named Ork, but she left him behind when she became a Proxy. * Her Theme Song is 'Gasoline' by Halsey. * Sometimes she goes undercover to gather information about targets Category:OC Category:Human Category:Killer Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Sociopath Category:Proxy Category:Proxies Category:Adult